


Family cookin'

by MQ1693



Series: MOTW fic [3]
Category: Monster of the Week (Tabletop RPG)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-23
Updated: 2019-08-23
Packaged: 2020-09-24 20:21:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20364535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MQ1693/pseuds/MQ1693
Summary: Gin and Valentine want to rope Avery into cooking with them. Shenanigans ensue.





	Family cookin'

**Author's Note:**

  * For [PromptlyGoing](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PromptlyGoing/gifts).

> A commission for one of my dearest friends! Thank you very much.

"Avery, Avery, come oooon." Gin tugs Avery's shirt trying to lead him to the kitchen. "We have everything with Val, but we need youuuu." They pout. 

It's charming, really, in an insufferable way. 

Avery groans and lets himself be lead (more like pushed against his will) to the kitchen, where Val awaits with a huge grin on their face. It shows even more their crow's feet, but it only makes them look that much more handsome. Happier. 

Avery rolls his eyes.

"I see my recruit managed to get you, after all. And now I owe them 10 dollars." Val speaks, the smile still on their face. Lovely.

"As soon as we're done with this, you better pay up." Gin grins. They have a very serious tone, but it lasts them about five seconds before they start laughing.

"Come on, come on!" They finish pushing Avery to the kitchen. "We can't do this without you."

"Oh? And why's that?" Avery keeps his tone neutral, looking at Valentine directly in the eyes as he's being manhandled. He know Val is the mastermind behind this. 

"Well, it's empanadas, your favorite, no? We've never made them ourselves." Gin says. Like it's obvious.

"What makes you believe I know how to make'em?" Avery replies, nonchalant.

"Well... Didn't you and Sol bring some for our BBQ?"

They're right. They did bring some to the BBQ last month.

Avery sighs, accepting his defeat. "You're making the dough all wrong. Let me." He washes his hands before shooing Val away from the dough on the table. 

He pats his hands on the flour.

"First of all," he says, looking at Gin. He's serious, like he's about to give him a class. "You do this." 

He very gently slaps both their cheeks at the same time, covering them in flour.

"A-!" Is all Gin manages to get out before doing a big O with their mouth, surprised. "Oh no, you're gonna pay for that!" 

Gin tries to get to the flour as Avery manoeuvers around them to almost run towards Val, who's definitely running away, chuckling.

"Oh, don't you think you're getting away from this, Valentine!" He laughs, catching up to them in three long strides and repeating what he had just done to Gin.

"Oh my god, Avery," Val laughs, blowing a raspberry and sending some flour his way. "You're terrible." 

"Sure am," Avery replies, not an ounce of self deprecation in his voice before getting a face full of flour courtesy of Gin, who sneaked behind him and jumped to slap him in the face. "Holy-" He turns around "Gin. Gin, you're paying for this." 

He laughs.

"You started it!" Gin protests, like one would with a big brother. "It was my right!"

Val laughs behind him. "It sure was, love."

Is Avery's turn to pout now. "Alright, alright." He runs his forearm across his face to get the worst of the flour out. "I lied, the dough looks great. But what's inside thought, that's what makes a good empanada."

Val gets a rag to clean themself up and then help with this mess on Gin's face. 

"Alright, and how do we do that?" Gin asks, a huge grin on their face.

"Well…"


End file.
